All Alone: A Sequel to Changes
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Jeff is left alone after the death of Destiny to take care of the twins if you've read Changes . Jeff returns to WWE, and is met with some opposition. Read and Review!
1. The Twins Come Home

**A/N: Ok, this is the sequel to "Changes"… I hope you enjoy this story as well. This will be in Jeff's POV unless specified otherwise! Read and Review! I love reviews! :D**

"_All Alone: A Sequel to Changes"_

_**Chapter 1 – Picking up Twins**_

"Jeff?"

I groaned and swatted the hand that was shaking me, "Go away."

"Jeff, you've gotta get up, the kids are allowed to come home from the hospital today."

I rolled over and gave Matt a hard stare, "I am well aware they're coming home today. Can't you get them? You're their uncle."

"Yea, I'm their uncle, but you, my dear little brother, have to sign the discharge papers."

All I really wanted to do, was go back to sleep. At least in my dreams I would get to see Destiny. One lonely tear fell down my face, I wiped it away angrily. Too stubborn to let Matt see I was crying.

"C'mon, man, we gotta go get the kids."

I growled, "You tell me that one more time, Matthew, and I will tell you to forge my name!"

Matt sat beside me and put his arm around me, "You see her in your dreams, don't you?"

I dropped my head and nodded, tears threatening to flow down my face, "I—I just wish that I could've kissed her lips, to feel her breath against mine, to taste the sweetness of them, one last time."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

I stood up angrily, "No, you DON'T understand! You've never lost anyone close to you like this! We were engaged, Matthew! ENGAGED! And now the dream of being a family will NEVER happen!"

Matt stood, without saying a word, he embraced me. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; first a tiny one, then three, and then before I knew it, I was crying on Matt's shoulder.

Matt held me for what seemed like a really long time, "C'mon, I want to know how the kids are doing."

I managed a small laugh, "You saw them yesterday."

He nodded, "Yea, have you seen how much kids grow in like 5 months? It's ridiculous! It's like they're on "_Miracle Gro_" or something."

I chuckled and shook my head, "Ok, just let me get dressed."

Matt nodded and waited downstairs while I got dressed. I don't wear much these days, never felt the need to, but I wore a black wife beater with black pants, black shoes, and a black and green belt. The color in my hair, because I was letting it grow out, was almost all blonde again. I shook my head, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Not hungry, but needing something to eat, Matt had already sat a bowl of Cheerios on the table in the kitchen. I ate the cereal, about ¾ of the way done, I dumped the rest of it out. Matt gave me a glare. I ignored it and led the way to Matt's SUV rental.

"I rented it just for this occasion," he said proudly.

I just nodded, at this point, I didn't even care. I was surprised to see Kimo the day after Destiny's funeral, but he didn't offer anything, he just came to 'give his condolences'. But, I kept that information to myself.

I stared out the window, watching the trees and spring flowers fly by. My thoughts returned back to Destiny. She would've loved to have seen the baby's room; half-pink, half-blue, with blue and pink baby animals. I smiled at the thought of her beautiful face lighting up, then kissing me because she was so happy. I grinned at the thought.

Matt broke me out of my thoughts, "Bro? We're here."

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing full well that they both looked like Destiny. I made a solemn vow that they would know who their mother was, no question about that. We walked in, and went straight up to the maternity ward. The head nurse allowed us in, without needing an ID. We walked in silence until we came to the beds that held the twins. The nurse said they were identical and I could see why.

My heart lurched when a couple came up and noticed the twins, "Oh how adorable," the woman said, softly clapping her hands. She looked at Matt, then me, then back to Matt and addressed him, "Are they yours?"

Matt smiled and shook his head, "No, they're my baby brother's."

I saw her scrutinizing me, "Oh yes," she said, somewhat distastefully, "Now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance."

I stiffened, "And just what is that supposed to mean? You don't know shit about me, lady," tears starting to flow down my eyes, "and how dare you judge me! You don't know me, or my family, or what I went through to get this far! If you did, you certainly wouldn't judge me, just like everyone else in my life, you'd pity me!"

The man stepped in front of the woman, "I apologize we just moved here and adopted a baby. It's been stressful on us."

I nodded and mumbled, "I lost my fiancé, two weeks ago."

The man was taken aback, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for your loss. Jennifer, you owe this nice man an apology."

The woman looked at me, then to her husband, "Why?"

I bit my lip as the man walked towards Jennifer, "Because, I believe this is Jeff Hardy, he took some time off from WWE because he just lost Destiny, his fiancé, and the mother of the those two babies."

Jennifer now recognized who I was, she walked up to me and gave me an unexpected hug, and then she started to cry, "I am so sorry, Jeff, you were right, I shouldn't have judged you like that. Please forgive me. I knew Destiny from a long time ago."

I hugged her back and whispered, not trusting my voice, "How did you know her?"

She let me go and smiled kindly, "I was her wet nurse. Before she moved to Ohio, she lived in Kansas; they were a wealthy family, until Tim had to file for bankruptcy because he couldn't keep a job. They eventually had to let me go as well. I watched her grow into a beautiful girl of 9 years before they moved to Ohio, we've kept in touch, but the last time I heard from her, she said she was pregnant with the love of her life's twins. I was so happy for her, George and I just had to see for ourselves. George keeps up with WWE and he recognized you."

I nodded, trying desperately not to cry, "Would-" I cleared my throat, "Would you like to take care of the twins when Matt and I are on the road? I know you've just adopted, but since you were close to Des, I think she would've loved having you around."

Jennifer hugged me, "Oh I would be honored to watch over them!"

I smiled and sniffled, "Thanks. Uhh, do you want paid for this?"

She shook her head, "Consider this a favor, from a friend."

Matt knocked on the glass, I turned and saw him holding John, and I turned to Jennifer, "Ma'am? This is Jonathon. He was born about 3 minutes after Sarah."

She 'awed' and 'cooed' then Matt put him back and the nurse handed Sarah to him, "And this is my baby girl, Sarah."

"She looks like Destiny."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yes, they both do, but she's the spitting image of her mother. I'm hoping that John will look somewhat like me. I'm not sure if I could bear two Destiny look-a-likes running 'round the house."

When I turned to look at George and Jennifer, they were gone. Quickly I looked left and looked right, but they were no where to be found. Suddenly, I found myself looking up at the ceiling, "You knew, didn't you, Des?" I smiled, "Thanks."

Matt came out a few minutes later, "The doc wants to see you," he grabbed my hand, "Hey, who were you talking to?"

I grinned, "Destiny's angel."

I left Matt dumbfounded; he never understood my spiritual connection with the deceased. I went in and both of my kids, wow, MY kids… anyways, I went in and both of my kids were in a two-seater car carrier. I signed the discharge papers, and left with a bunch more papers, explaining what to do if one of them got sick or a rash or anything of that nature. On the way home, I was in the backseat with the twins.

Matt looked at me in the rear-view mirror, "Dude, if you want, I can take them for a few days."

I looked at him, "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

Matt smiled, "Sure bro, but don't expect to sleep."

I nodded and felt a little disappointed, "Then that means I might not see Destiny," I whispered softly.

New tears threatening to spill, I bit my lip really hard, eventually busting it open, I stopped biting when I felt the metallic taste of blood.

Matt looked at me with sympathy, "Like I said, bro, I can take them; you know how my body clock works anyways."

I nodded and looked at him, "Do you mind taking them?"

He smiled, "Sure and you can come over any time you like, and after all, they are your kids."

I smiled, "Thanks Matty."

The rest of the way to the house was silent. We introduced the twins to their room, and gave them the $.10 tour of the rest of the house.


	2. Am I Really Alone

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2 of the infamous sequel: All Alone: A Sequel to Changes.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Matt had taken the kids back to his house, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I sat on the couch, looking at the pictures strewn about of Destiny and I that I hadn't the heart or will to take down yet. One in particular caught my eye. It was of Destiny and I the day that I had asked her to become my bride. I had Matt snap the picture, to remember the moment. I smiled briefly; then I looked at the next picture: Destiny just after she had the kids. Through my smile, a tear slid down my face, and before long, I was scrunched up on the couch, a pillow against my chest, crying uncontrollably. My grieving was short because a knock sounded at my door. I sniffled and got up to answer it.

"Shannon!"

He smiled, "The one and only. Surprised to see me?"

I blinked, "Uhh, just a little."

He gestured inside, "May I-?"

I nodded, "Sure, sure."

We both sat on the couch. Content to stay silent, but Shannon had other plans.

"So, uh… how are you?"

"I'm coping, Shan."

Shannon looked at all the pictures, "I miss her, Jeff."

I nodded, "I miss her too."

After an hour, Shannon went home, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, needing something to eat, but not really hungry, then… in the back of my mind, my secret dope stash popped into my head. I shook it off, but the urge was becoming almost unbearable, until…

"_Don't, Jeff."_

I looked around, "W—who's there?"

Finding no one I walked purposefully towards the secret stash.

"_Jeff, please… Don't."_

I whipped around, "D—Des?"

I reached the place where my stash was located, opened the door, reached for it, and then I heard a soft woman's voice crying. I put it back and the crying stopped. Fearful, I slammed the door and walked back to the living room.

"Where are you?"

"_I'm in here, Jeff; in your mind, in your heart. Don't hurt me by doing drugs. I love you, Jeff."_

I returned to my stash and flushed it all down the toilet. Feeling relived, I headed out the door, towards Matt's house.

Matt opened the door looking very tired, I felt bad for him.

"Hey man."

"Hey Jeffro," he replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, considering I'm babysitting two kids, I'm handling everything well."

I nodded, sat on the couch and took Sarah. I started to tear up when I saw Destiny in her face. I kissed the top of her head gently, remembering how to hold a baby from the hospital; I just couldn't believe Destiny was gone.

"You miss her?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Too much, I think."

Matt smiled, "One thing I've learned, Jeff, is that you can never miss someone too much."

I whispered, "Like Mom."

He nodded and repeated, "Like Mom."

I gulped back new tears and glanced down at the sleeping child in my arms.

"You're lucky," Matt said, breaking through my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, trying to get the lump out, "How so?"

"To have two kids to remember her by…"

I nodded, "Yea, two walking reminders of why I can't live alone."

"You're not alone, Jeff. There's me, Shannon, Shane, hell, even Beth will help. You'll never be alone, man."

I shook my head, "No man, I mean, I know they will help, but what about at night? I can't sleep alone. It's too painful."

He nodded, "I understand, however, you're gonna have to get used to the fact that you'll be… all alone, Jeff."

I sighed, "Yea, I know. It's just gonna be hard, ya know?"

I stood and placed Sarah in her makeshift crib, for the time being. My arm was falling asleep and I didn't want to wake her up to switch arms.

Matt watched me; I sat back on the couch, and slightly shifted to face him. He grimaced. I must've looked like shit.

"Have you eaten?"

I shook my head, "Not hungry."

He looked at me concerned, "I'll order a pizza. How's that sound?"

I shrugged, "I guess its ok. I haven't eaten in 3 days."

"3 days? Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"

I grimaced, "I know… I know…"

Matt got up and called the pizza parlor and ordered two medium ham and cheese pizzas. After the pizzas came, I dug in. Not realizing how hungry I was until I ate my second piece. After I finished my pizza, Matt was still slowly eating his.

"Dude, you gonna finish that?" I asked eyeing his last two pieces.

He rolled his eyes and handed me one piece, he ate the other.

"Thanks, Matt. I don't think I've been so hungry in all my life."

He shrugged, "Sure, no problem."


End file.
